Drinking water has been, and continues to be, heavily treated for bacteria and other microscopic organisms that may cause infection in humans and other animals subsequent to consumption. In order to disinfect water supplies, halogenated materials have been introduced therein that have proven more than adequate for such a purpose. Unfortunately, although such halogenated compounds (chlorinated and chloraminated types, primarily) exhibit excellent disinfection capabilities, when present within aqueous environments at certain pH levels these halogenated compounds may generate byproducts that may themselves create health concerns. The United States Environmental Protection Agency (USEPA) in fact regulates five specific types of haloacetic acids within drinking water: monochloroacetic acid, dichloroacetic acid, trichloroacetic acid, monobromoacetic acid, and dibromoacetic acid. Removal of such compounds from drinking water is not possible as for typical chlorinated and brominated disinfecting compounds, at least not at the same reliability level as for the disinfecting agents. Thus, residual amounts may remain within treated water supplies that may require further removal processes to be undertaken. Of course, if the level of contamination is sufficiently low, initiation of such potentially expensive removal steps would be unwise from an economic perspective.
The USEPA currently has set a maximum contaminant level for these five haloacetic acids (collectively referred to as HAA5; four other haloacetic acids are currently not regulated by the USEPA, bromochloroacetic acid, bromodichloroacetic acid, dibromochloroacetic acid, and tribromoacetic acid; including these, the total haloacetic acid group is known as HAA9) at a total amount of 0.060 mg/L. It is thus important to reliably analyze and measure the total amount of such contaminants in order to determine if removal if necessary.
The USEPA has instituted its own testing methods for such a purpose. One, known as EPA 552.2, involves the liquid-liquid extraction of haloacetic acids from water sources into methyl-t-butyl ether, followed by derivatization with acidic methanol to form the corresponding haloacetic acid methyl esters. Analysis by gas chromatography-electron capture detection provides reliable measurements of the haloacetic acid amounts present within the subject water supply. The other, USEPA 552.3, is a derivative of the first with optimizations of acidic methanol neutralization procedures for improvement in brominated trishalogenated haloacetic acid species. These general processes have been found to have numerous drawbacks, however. For instance, injection port temperature can affect debromination of certain haloacetic acid species (particularly tribrominated types) that may lead to under-representation of the amount of such contaminants present within the tested water source. Likewise the water content of the methyl-t-butyl ether extract may decarboxylate the haloacetic acids, again leading to an under-reporting of the actual amounts present within the test sample. Furthermore, the involved processing needed to actually undergo such analysis makes an on-line protocol rather difficult to implement, particularly when hourly sampling is necessary. Other derivatization methods have been either followed or suggested for gas chromatography analyses of drinking water sources as well, including utilizing diazomethane, acidic ethanol, and aniline. Such reactant-based measurements, however, all suffer the same time and labor-intensive problems as with the two EPA test procedures noted above. As such, on-line analysis through these protocols are difficult, expensive, and labor intensive to implement.
Measurement at the source (i.e., within a water purification plant location) may be effective for system-wide average readings; however, in the large supplies of water at such locations, the chances of proper sampling to that effect may be suspect since the contaminants may be present in varied locations, rather than definitely mixed throughout the tested water supply itself. Additionally, testing may not uncover the actual level of residual haloacetic acid disinfection byproducts prior to the water supply being disbursed to distant dispense sites (transfer pipes, homes, schools, businesses, etc.). In any event, there is a relatively new rule in place that requires utilities to provide evidence of compliance with haloacetic acid levels at multiple locations, rather than a straightforward system-wide average. Thus, since the above-described derivatization procedures with gas chromatography-electron capture detection analytical methods are not suitable for a uniform haloacetic acid measurement scheme. There is thus a drive to implement remote testing via real-time, on-line methods for water supply HAA5, and, more importantly, for HAA9 contaminant level measurements.
Such a desirable on-line procedure has been difficult to achieve, however, particularly as it pertains to the determination of not only the amount of HAA9 within water supplies, but also the amount of each species of the HAA9 group present within the tested water source. High performance liquid chromatography, utilizing electrospray ionization-mass spectrometry or ultraviolet absorbance as the detector, has been attempted, as well as ion chromatography, with membrane-suppressed conductivity detection or, as well, ultraviolet absorbance detection. Other attempts with inductively coupled plasma-mass spectrometry and electrospray ionization-mass spectrometry coupled with ion chromatography have been followed as well for this same purpose. The detection level can be as low as 0.5 to less than 10 μg/L for HAA9 species, but only subsequent to sample preparations. The sensitivity and selectivity of ion chromatography and high performance liquid chromatography methods are easily sacrificed without the cumbersome preparations in place, therefore requiring operator intervention during analysis. Again, this issue leads to serious drawbacks when on-line implementation is attempted as well.
Another methodology that has proven effective to a degree is post-column reaction-ion chromatography. This has shown promise, but only in terms of quantifying bromate ion concentrations in drinking water samples at a single microgram per liter level. This dual selectivity form (separation by ion chromatography column as well as the selective reaction with the post-column reagent with the analyte) offers an advantageous test method over the others noted above, except for the presence of more common anions, specifically chloride, at much higher concentrations within the sampled drinking water supply (mg/L instead of μg/L). It was then undertaken to combine the separation capabilities of ion chromatography with the reaction of the haloacetic acid species with nicotinamide, followed by fluorescene detection to measure the individual and total HAA5 concentrations in drinking water at the single μg/L level. The problem with such a protocol, unfortunately, was that bromochloroacetic acid interfered with dichloro- and dibromo-acetic acid quantifications. Despite this problematic limitation, it was determined that fluorescence detection provided a much improved detection protocol in comparison with ultraviolet absorbance and mass spectrometry possibilities. Thus, although such a fluorescence method of detection, coupled with the post-column reaction (again with nicotinamide reagent) and ion chromatography, exhibited the best results in terms of an on-line test method for HAA5 drinking water contaminant measurement levels, there remained a definite need for improvements in total haloacetic acid measurements and identifications within such test samples. To date, however, there has not been an analytical test protocol that has permitted implementation of such a system within an on-line real-time monitoring procedure with an acceptable degree of reliability.